


Can’t help myself

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Buck is miserable after  telling Bobby he quits  and talks with Eddie





	Can’t help myself

“I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit!”Buck yelled 

“You need some time to cool down”Eddie said to him 

“I just quit a job that I loved”Buck admitted to him 

“It hurts doesn’t it?”Eddie asked him 

“I became a firefighter to help people and I can’t even help myself”Buck facepalmed slinking back into the couch sullenly 

“You’ve got me”Eddie said to him 

“You and Christopher have been helping to keep me sane”Buck replies 

“I wish things were better for you”Eddie said sympathetically to the other man 

“I miss being a firefighter so much and it hurts”Buck sighed


End file.
